


Eyes in the Park

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A surprise brings back a painful memory for Daniel.





	Eyes in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel sat on the grass at the edge of the park. The white t-shirt and faded jeans he wore gleamed in the sunlight. He had started coming to the park pretty regularly over the last few months, whenever he had some downtime he would try and make it here at least once. It had almost become a ritual; always sitting in the same spot right on the outskirts of the park, far away from all the people but close enough to watch.

From his vantage point at the top of the park, Daniel could see everything. He watched the constant changing stream of people coming and going. Kids running and playing as their parents watched from close by.

He listened to all the sounds of the park, children's laughter, dogs barking, birds singing, water in the fountain and the squeak of swings that had gone too long without oil.

He saw couples walking hand in hand beneath the shade of the apple blossom trees. Some were young and full of the excitement of new love, and others were older and familiar in their togetherness.

He saw a young couple sitting on one of the benches, the woman fussing over a tiny baby, the man watching both with pride and love in his expression.

He smiled to himself as a frisbee crashed into the middle of a family picnic closely followed by a large golden retriever. He watched as the mother's outraged expression slowly turned to a smile as she looked at the small boy standing sheepishly beside the dog.

That's what parks were for, families...fun...laughter...and...love. Daniel thought to himself. Daniel barely remembered having any of those in his life. He'd never belonged in the park.

His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a snuffling sound to his left. He turned round and saw a small black and white bundle of fluff with its head in a bunch of flowers. Daniel's movement had alerted the small dog to his presence and, two seconds later, he had a lap full of friendly puppy.

"Hey pup... what are you doing?" Daniel laughed as the pup tried to lick the end of his nose. He picked it up and found himself thinking of another puppy...

* * *

Daniel didn't have a happy childhood; he had been six years old when his wonderful, loving parents had been killed in a tragic accident. Rejected by his grandfather and with no other living relatives, Daniel had been forced into the nightmarish world of the Child Foster Care system. Unable to stay with one family for any length of time, he moved from one empty and hollow experience to the next. Daniel's life turned into a sad miserable blur that began to clear only with the advent of adulthood. One placement however stood out in Daniel's memories with startling clarity.

Two years after his parents death, a silent and sad little boy was deposited in the home of his latest foster parents, Tom and Sandra Williams. Daniel had lived there only weeks when he realised that as bad has life had been, it had just taken a severe downturn. Tom Williams beat him at the drop of a hat and his wife did nothing to stop him. Daniel was never sure if she even noticed. He didn't get beaten all the time, only when his foster father was drunk. Of course, Tom Williams did spend most days drinking.

Sandra Williams had never laid a hand on him, but then she'd never hugged him or shown him any affection either. Daniel had learned to be quiet, not to draw attention to himself and to get out of the house quickly when his foster father came home drunk.

He would run all the way up to the local library and spend hours among the books, he loved the comfort and familiarity of the place. He never ceased to be amazed by the wonders and knowledge the books contained, happy only to be learning something new. He was there so often, that he soon became a firm favourite with the staff. Some days he would be provided with home-made cookies or cakes, others he was presented with 'old' books he could take home and keep. Daniel always found it suspicious that most of the books were in almost perfect condition. When the library was quiet then Elsa, the oldest Librarian, would let him through to the back office where she kept her dog, Lady. 

Lady was a black Labrador and Daniel thought she was the most beautiful animal he had ever seen. He spent hours playing with the friendly dog, petting her silky coat and enjoying the feeling of her cold nose snuffling against his hand for treats. He barely even sneezed after the first few visits. Once Elsa had even let him take Lady for a walk outside. Daniel had held the leash tightly as he walked proudly down the street. He remembered being almost happy that day.

Most days Tom Williams went into town drinking after work, leaving his wife and Daniel to eat alone. It was the day of Daniel's 10th birthday, and they had just finished eating when someone knocked on the front door. Daniel opened the door and found Elsa with a small bundle in her arms. 

"Happy birthday Daniel" he heard Elsa say. He was too enthralled by the bundle, which appeared to be moving, to answer. He looked closer at the old blanket in Elsa's arms and jumped in surprise when two big brown eyes appeared from beneath the fringe.

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed, "It's a puppy." he said reaching out to touch the soft silky head.

"It's for you Daniel. She's one of Lady's pups. Do you like her?"

Daniel's large blue eyes widened and his whole face disappeared behind a huge smile. "For me?" squeaked Daniel "She's really mine?"

Elsa laughed "Yes...She's really yours. Well if that's all right with your foster parents of course."

Daniel's face crumpled and his smile disappeared. " I...I... I don't think I can keep her." He turned to face his foster mother, "Do you think Mr Williams will let me?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

Elsa interrupted "She won't cost you anything at all. I'll provide food and anything else she might need... I'd be doing that anyway if Daniel can't take her... I managed to get homes for all of Lady's other puppies but I thought Daniel might like to keep this one."

Daniel felt a surge of hope, his foster father always complained about money. Maybe if it wouldn't cost him anything he would agree. He looked to Sandra Williams, who didn't look at all sure, and waited.

Eventually she spoke "You're the one who is asking Tom. I want nothing to do with it." With that she turned and walked back into the house.

Daniel turned round to the squirming pup in Elsa's arms and reached out his hands. Daniel looked down at the bundle of fluff trying to chew on his fingers and smiled.

"What you going to call her then?" 

"I don't know," said Daniel stroking her shiny coat "She's so beautiful...wait...I think I will call her Beauty."

"Beauty it is then," said Elsa "Now I'll leave you both to get to know each other. You can come over to my house later and pick up her things if your foster father says it's okay."

Daniel looked up from his new puppy "Th...Thank you Elsa. This is the best present ever." 

The old Librarian watched the boy for a moment and then smiled and said "You're welcome, Daniel." as she turned and left.

Daniel spent the rest of the day waiting for his foster father to return, seesawing between joy and agony. He smiled every time he looked at the pup on the ground beside him but couldn't help but worry about his foster father's reaction.

Sometimes his foster father didn't come home mean drunk, sometimes he came home laughing and singing. It usually only lasted until some tiny infraction by Daniel or his foster mother turned him even meaner than usual, but it delayed the inevitable for a while at least. Daniel played in the yard with Beauty until it started getting dark then he heard a car coming to a stop at the front of the house. He watched from the corner of the house as his foster father stumbled out of a cab and started up the path, both staggering...and singing! Daniel had a chance! His heart was beating faster as approached the front porch and waited for his foster father to come closer. He held Beauty in his arms and watched as Tom Williams tried to focus on the small dog.

"It's for my b...birthday and Elsa said it won't cost us anything to keep her. If you'll let me... Sh... She won't be any trouble...an... and I'll keep her out of your way." His foster father stared at him. Daniel begged with his eyes and every fibre of his body.

"You'd better!!" growled his foster father as he disappeared into the house. Daniel realised he was holding his breath, and let out a ragged sigh of relief. He looked at the pup and the pup gazed back at him. "You're mine," he whispered into her silky ear.

Daniel spent all his time from then on with the puppy. He trained her just the way that Elsa had taught him. He loved the pup immediately and spent all his time playing with her, he even read his books to her but most importantly he kept her out of his foster father's way.

Beauty slept on a blanket at the foot of Daniel's bed. She would wake him up first thing in the morning and they would go outside together. Everything was fine until one morning a few weeks later. Daniel felt Beauty licking his face, but couldn't get up. He was burning up and he felt sick to his stomach, he tried to move and the room spun. He must have fallen asleep because he woke later to the sound of his foster father roaring.

With a terrifying feeling in his stomach he managed to get out of bed and stumbled to the bedroom door. It was open enough to see into the next room, and he almost screamed at the sight that met him. Tom Williams's face was black with anger and Beauty was in his hands. His foster father raged and ranted and Beauty whined and yelped. Daniel tried to make sense of what was happening, but his head was still foggy and before he could move he heard a sickening wrench. His foster father dropped the now silent body of the small puppy and she hit the floor. Daniel stared at her lying there, she didn't move and Daniel could see her neck was twisted. Daniel wondered absently what the dog had done to make his foster father mad.

Maybe she hadn't done anything, maybe it was just because Daniel loved her. That was it, he had killed her because Daniel wanted her and loved her.

Killed her? As Daniel realised what had happened he started screaming. He didn't remember how long he had screamed. He did remember the emptiness when he stopped, the realisation that everything he loved would be taken away from him. It had been a long time before Daniel stopped thinking that.

* * *

A wet nose brought Daniel out of the memory. A wet nose attached to two of the cutest big brown eyes he had ever seen. He smiled and thought of another pair of eyes, soulful brown eyes so deep you could lose yourself in them. 

He remembered seeing those eyes for the very first time, the day his life had changed forever. At first he hadn't understood why he was drawn to those eyes time and time again. Knowing only that he was, that somehow in those eyes he would find the answer. Daniel wasn't even sure what he'd been looking for, what it was he thought he needed to find. Feeling only a compulsion to seek, to feel, to see, to know. In all the madness that his life had become he always followed his connection back to those same eyes, each time finding something different reflected there.

Pain

Friendship

Confusion

Denial

Acceptance

Hope

Love

He had finally recognised what he was seeing, the answer he had been looking for staring back at him from the depths of those eyes. He had reached out then with his hands, his heart and his soul.

He smiled at this thought and hugged the puppy closer. He heard laughter behind him, laughter he recognised. He turned and watched as his lover walked towards him. He stood with the puppy still in his arms as Jack closed the distance between them.

"Do you like him?" Jack asked.

"He...He's mine?"

"Yeah! He's yours," said Jack. "Just like me!"

They stood a second, blue eyes staring into brown. Daniel looked at his lover and then at the puppy and he smiled, a smile that could charm the angels. Jack reached out and brushed his finger across Daniel's lips. He wished that he could make Daniel smile like that more often but he knew that he would be happy to spend the rest of his life trying.

Here at the edge of the park was quiet and shaded by trees so Daniel set the puppy on the ground at his feet and leaned into kiss Jack. "Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Jack kissed Daniel back, all the love he felt clearly visible in his dark laughing eyes. His hands tracing a gentle whisper against Daniel's face before he pulled away. Some day they wouldn't have to pull away, but for now they had more than enough, they were happy, they were in love and they were together. 

The men turned and together they followed the puppy as it made it's way down the hill towards the people in the park.

Daniel smiled; he belonged in the Park now.


End file.
